A Year Ago Today
by MilyCat91
Summary: It’s been one year since the station exploded and two innocent lives were taken from the small Mt Thomas community
1. A Year Ago Today

**A Year Ago Today**

**By Emily**

**Disclaimer: **Blue Heeler's doesn't belong to me; if it did I wouldn't have killed Jo off. And the song, A Year Ago Today, belongs to Delta Goodrem.

**A/N **Grace was never killed; but Jo and Clancy were.

**Summary: **It's been one year since the station exploded and two innocent lives were taken from the small Mt Thomas community.


	2. Prologue Ben's POV

**Prologue - Ben's POV**

"We have gathered here today to morn the loss of Senior Constable Joanna Parrish and Clancy Freeman." the priest said sadly. "Both were tragically taken from us on the 7th of July."

It had been three weeks since the station exploded, killing Jo and Clancy. And we were still in shock. I glanced around the church. Susie was crying openly on Jonesy's shoulder and Jonesy was trying to comfort Susie, while trying to keep himself from crying. Tom and Grace were sitting with Jo's parents. The new members; Amy, Mark, Joss and Kelly were back at the station. We told them they could come, but I think they would have felt out of place. Chris was sitting next to me, sobbing quietly and PJ......well PJ had hardly spoken two words since we caught the Baxter's. I turned around and looked at him. He was staring at the two caskets at the front of the church.

"May their spirits lie peacefully, may their memories never be forgotten. May they rest in peace. Amen." the priest finished.

"Amen." everyone at the funeral murmured.

We all waked silently outside, not talking. We made our way over the cemetery and stood around two large holes. I can't believe we're burring one of my closest friends and another good friend. I never though I would be standing here like this again, well at least so soon. They lowered the two caskets into the ground and we all took a handful of dirt as threw it in. And as PJ threw in his handful of dirt, he gently placed Jo's engagement ring on top of her police hat. That set PJ off. He cried and cried until I walked up to him and lead him away and drove him to The Imperial. I always thought that a broken heart was just an expression, but looking at PJ I saw that his heart was truly broken.


	3. Part One PJ's POV

**ONE YEAR LATER**

**Part One - PJ' POV**

_I could see her walking towards me. She was looking lovely in her long white dress. Ben and Jonesy were standing next to me and I couldn't believe that I was here. I had been waiting for this day. I could see her coming closer and closer and she stopped just opposite me. Her veil covered her beautiful face. The priest stated his prayers and before I knew it, he was telling me to kiss the bride. I lifted up her veil and gasped. The woman standing in front of me had half of Jo's face and the other half was Maggie's! I screamed and some type of alarm sounded._

BBBRRRIIINNNGGG! BBBRRRIIINNNGGG!

My eyes snapped open and I sat up panting. Little beads of sweat had appeared on my forehead. It was just a dream, a horrible nightmare. I had been having dreams like this ever since the station bombing. I glanced around the room until my eyes rested on a calendar. It read the 7th of July 2005. Today marked the one year anniversary of Jo and Clancy's death. I could hear Ben downstairs rummaging round in the cupboards, most likely getting breakfast. I rolled over and looked at my bedside table. There sitting on it was two photos. One of Maggie and one of Jo. How could both of my loves be taken from me? Was I cursed? Did I do something bad in another life? Or maybe I was being punished for something. I don't know. A few seconds later, my thoughts wondered to my colleagues. So much has happened over the past year. And so much had happen to them.

Not long after Jo and Clancy's funeral, the boss retired. We all thought that Mark would be taking over, but we were surprised when Ben was named Senior Sergeant. So now we have only one sergeant, which is so much easier. Mark is currently in the middle of a messy divorce from his long time wife. And Ben started his relationship with Marissa again, when she returned to Mt Thomas. Jonesy and Susie finally got together after Jonesy dumped Donna, the dumpster chick. They now have a beautiful two month old daughter Joanna Dylan Jones. Joanna after Jo and Dylan after Jonesy's brother. Amy is currently dating the new Mt Thomas doctor, Jake. Amy almost lost her job by investigation police corruption and bringing down Inspector Falcon-Price. But luckily Falcon-Price admitted to it all, so Amy is still with us. And the biggest shock of all was Joss and Kelly hooking up. They had been at each other throats since the first time they stepped into the station. But that changed when Kelly was taken hostage and Joss saved her. The old damsel in distress story. It works every time. And me well I'm just the same old PJ.

Not long later, I found myself walking downstairs and walking into the kitchen.

"Morning, Ben." I said quietly. "You're up early."

"Hi, PJ." Ben said quickly. "I've got the early shift. Don't you remember?"

"Oh right." I replied, glumly. I could have used some to talk while eating breakfast.

"Um, PJ do you know what the date is? Ben asked carefully.

"Yeah." I replied softly. "The seventh of July. The one year anniversary of the bombing."

"And, um, are you okay?" Ben asked. "I could spare you for today; if you want to stay home."

"Thanks, but no thanks. I answered. "I would rather go to work, if that's alright?"

"Sure, what ever you want." Ben replied. "And you start at twelve. I have to go."

"Okay, see you at twelve." I said. "Bye Ben."

"Catch you later, PJ." Ben yelled as he ran out of the house, leaving me to find something to do for five hours.


	4. Part Two Susie's POV

**Part Two - Susie's POV**

Crying, that was what I woke up to an hour ago. Joey was hungry and I couldn't believe Jonesy could sleep through it. I'm now wide awake and Joey has gone back to sleep. So much has happened over the past year. I finally got my date with Jonesy after he dumped that bimbo, Donna. Personally I think I'm much better suited to Jonesy. I also have experienced morning sickness and I don't think I want to have another baby in the near future. And anyway Joey is enough of a handful. If only Jo was here to see her. I miss her so much. Joey is going to grow up, knowing all about Auntie Jo, her namesake. I look around my new house. Well, mine and Jonesy's house. I lost everything when the bomb went off, but now I'm starting a new life with Jonesy and Joey.

"Morning, babe." I heard Jonesy as he walked into the kitchen. "Where's Joey?"

"Sleeping, like I want to be." I replied grumpily. "I've been up for an hour already. I can't believe you slept through Joey's crying."

"She's loud, that's for sure." Jonesy added. 'Just like Jo."

I nodded sadly. "What's the date?"

Jonesy walked over to the calendar on the kitchen wall and as he looked at it, he happy face turned sad.

"It's the seventh of July." He said quietly and I knew.

It was the one year anniversary of Jo's death.

"The...the...the..." I just couldn't seem to say it out loud. "You know what day it is."

"Yeah, the one year anniversary of Jo and Clancy's death." Jonesy said sadly. "Boy, I miss Jo so much."

"Me too." I added softly and Jonesy gave me a big hug.

An hour later, Jonesy and I were ready for work. All that was left was Joey's babysitter to arrive. There was a knock at the door.

"That'll be Emma." Jonesy shouted and went to let her in. "Hi Emma, come on in. Susie is in the living room with Joey."

Jonesy and Emma walked into the living room.

"Hey, Emma." I said. "Here's Joey. We got to go or we'll be late. Take care of my darling. Bye Joey, bye Emma."

"Bye girls." Jonesy said, as he followed me out of the door and into the car.

In the car, Jonesy started talking.

"Hey, Sues I've had an idea." Jonesy said excitedly. "Why don't we have a memorial for Jo and Clancy tonight after work? We can hold it at the Imperial and it'll be a nice way to remember them."

"That's a nice idea." I replied. "If Jo was here, she would have loved the idea."

We got to the station a few minutes later and sprung Joss and Kelly kissing.

"Guys, get a room." Jonesy said cheekily. "Anyway aren't you meant to be working?"

"Sorry, Jonesy." Kelly said, turning red. "Sorry, Susie."

"That's okay." I answered. "Jonesy's just teasing. Aren't you, darling?"

"Yes of course." Jonesy said quickly. "I'm just teasing." We won't tell the Ben."

"Thanks, guys." Joss said gratefully and walked inside, Kelly Jonesy and I followed him inside.

Inside the station; Amy and Ben were already there and PJ and Mark wouldn't be here until twelve o'clock.

"Okay listen up everyone." Ben shouted. "Kelly, Susie you've got patrol. And Jonesy and Joss you two get to go and follow up a report of a disturbance. Okay?"

"Yes, boss." everyone said and went about their business.

That afternoon, Jonesy and I were sent to get the lunches.

"While, we're there we can ask Chris about holding the memorial." Jonesy said as we drove to the Imperial. "I'm suer Chrissy will agree. She was close to Jo and Clancy too."

"Okay." I agreed. "That'll be a good idea. I wonder how Emma and Joey are going."

"I'm sure their fine." Jonesy said reassuringly. "You have to stop worrying. Emma has been looking after Joey for three weeks and nothing has happen yet. You've asked that question everyday since you returned to work."

"It's just that I've already lost one Jo and I don't want to lose another." I replied sadly. "If anything happen to her I don't know what I would do."

"Nothing is going to happen." Jonesy said firmly. "Only you might go into overload by worrying so much."

"You're right." I said. "I should stop worrying about it. Nothing is going to happen. Anyway we're here."

Jonesy drove into an empty stop and we got out.


	5. Part Three Jonesy's POV

**Part Three - Jonesy's POV**

That night we all gathered in the Imperial for the memorial. Even Kelly, Joss, Mark and Amy came, even though they didn't know Jo. The boss, I mean Tom and Grace also turned up because they were close to Jo and Clancy too. And even Marissa came cause she did know Jo a little.

"Well now that everyone's here; we can get started." I started. "We are all here tonight to share the happy memories we have of Jo and Clancy."

I looked around at all the people sitting here. The old ones and the new ones. Sues was cradling Joey and was looking sad. Kelly, Joss, Amy and Mark were sitting together looking out of place and the rest was scattered around. My eyes lingered over to PJ, who was sitting silently; staring at the ceiling. I feel so sorry for PJ; all his girlfriends seem to be cursed. Most of them always end up dead.

"Well, who wants to start?" I heard Susie say. "Anyone?"

Just as Grace opened her mouth to speak, two familiar faces walked into the Imperial.

"TESS!" Chris shrieked. "What are you doing here? Oh my god, Jack. Wow. Is that your daughter? She's so cute."

"Hey, everyone." Tess started. "This is Jasmine Ella Gallagher. You're probably wondering why I'm here and Jack too, well this afternoon I got a call from Evan inviting me to a memorial service for Jo and Clancy."

"And why is he here?" I asked. "I don't remember inviting him. I don't even know him."

"Well um Jack and I are engaged." Tess said sheepishly. "Sorry we didn't tell you sooner."

"Congratulations." Tom said. "We could use some good news today."

"Um, Ben." Kelly asked. "Who are they?"

"Oh sorry, guys." Ben said apologetically. "Tess, Jack this is Kelly, Joss, Mark and Amy.

Guys this is Tess and Jack. They used to work here."

**Tess' POV**

I can't believe Jack and I are back in Mt Thomas. If only it was under happier circumstances. I know I didn't always get on with Jo, but by the end of my time here we started to understand each other. I can't believe she's gone. I wanted to go to the funeral, but my idiot boss made me work. I'm so lucky to have Jasmine and Jack. I feel so sorry for PJ, who has now lost two girlfriends. I can't believe our old station is gone. I had so many happy memories inside that station. I was shocked when Evan called me inviting me to a memorial. I haven't heard from anyone in Mt Thomas since the bombing last year. Well it is also partly my fault. I've been so busy with Jasmine and the engagement, I've kinda haven't had anytime. I just can't believe I'm back.

**Jonesy's POV**

After everyone had introduced themselves, we finally got to hold the memorial.

"I remember when Jo fist arrived." Ben chuckled. "She blew into Mt Thomas like a hurricane, hurricane Jo."

"Yeah, she always managed to get into some kind of trouble." I added. "She's been kidnapped a couple of times. Good old Jo, a trouble magnet she was."

"I didn't always get along with Jo, but I wouldn't have wished this on anyone." Tess said.

"I wish I had gotten to know her better."

"She helped me get over Maggie." PJ piped in quietly. "And she was my perfect CI partner. She could have been a detective, if she wanted to be."

"Jo was my best mate; I loved hanging out with her." Jack added. "I can't believe she's gone."

"She helped me settle into Mt Thomas." Susie said sadly. "And when Brad was killed, she gave me a shoulder to cry on. She always thought Jonesy and I would get together and she was right. If only she was here now."

**Jo's POV**

"I can't stand this, Maggie." I cried in frustration. "I can't watch it."

Yes, I'm in heaven with Maggie. I am watching the memorial from up here and I can't stand it. It breaks my heart to see all my friends upset. If only I hadn't open the bag. If only Clancy had never found it, I wouldn't be here now. If only, if only; Maggie has told me countless time what's done is done. She was like this at the beginning. If only I moved, if only I hadn't got into deep, if only. But she's moved on and now accepts that she is

gone. But I haven't.

"Maggie, why did I have to die?" I whined. "I want to be down there laughing with my mates. Why me?"

"Jo, calm down." Maggie said soothingly. "You can't rewind time; if we could don't you think I would have."

"But it's not fair." I cried. "I never even got to say good bye and I never even got to tell PJ, I forgave him. Sorry, Maggie."

"Now Jo, we've been over this many times." Maggie started. "I accept that you were in love with PJ and he loved you back. He moved on, he couldn't hold onto the past forever. And you helped him to do that."

"But I still don't like it or have to be happy about it." I said grumpily.

**Kelly's POV**

"I remember when Clancy saved Sam's life." Tom said sadly. "He knew exactly what to do with Sam. And remember the time when he found a stray dog and Nick helped him hid it in the back of the station. That was funny."

"Yeah he was good with kids." Chris added. "And he was such a loveable guy. It's too bad he's gone."

"Clancy also helped us out a lot of times." PJ chimed in. "He really was superman."

This is so weird, sitting here talking about two people I've never even met. Even Joss, Mark and Amy, I think, feel out of place too. They both sound like lovely people, but I just can't connect with them like everyone else does. If anything happen to Joss, I don't know what I'd do. I'm so lucky to have him. We have all gotten to understand and work with each other, but I can still feel tension in the station. It still feels like the old and the new. Like we're separate teams. I guess we'll never be like the way they used to be, but then again you never know.

By the time everyone had finished talking, it was late. Amy and Mark had already left; they kinda felt out of place. I got up and picked up my coat.

"Well I'm gonna call it a night, guys." I said. "Joss, are you coming."

"Yes, I better go too." Joss replied. "It's past my bedtime. It was nice meeting you Jack and you too Tess, I hope we can meet again soon."

"Yeah same here." I added. "I guess we'll be off, bye everyone."

"It was nice meeting both of you." Jack said. "And we have to be going to. We have to leave early tomorrow morning."

Everyone else also decided to call it a night, so we all walked out side and said our goodbyes.


	6. Epilogue PJ's POV

**Epilogue - PJ'S POV**

As I was driving home from the memorial, that night, I turned in the radio and a Delta Goodrem song came on. I was going to turn it off, but the lyrics caught my attention.

Another year older  
A little bit stronger  
A little bit wiser than

A year ago today  
  
Looking over my shoulder  
I was so much younger then  
I can't believe what happened  
A year ago today   
  
And I just forget about it  
It wouldn't mean a thing  
You went away  
A year ago today  
  
Another year gone by  
Oh the tears have run dry  
Life seemed so unkind  
A year ago today   
  
And I just can't understand it  
And I don't think I ever will  
You went away  
A year ago today  
  
And how many times have I questioned myself  
What more could I do  
And how many times did I fool myself  
Over you oh? yeah  
  
You've gotta pick yourself up,  
Take another look  
And dust yourself off cause life's not too good,  
I'll say it to myself and I'll say it again  
Love will never end  
  
And though we're so far apart  
You're forever in my heart  
  
Another year older  
A little bit stronger  
On this anniversary  
You're watching over me  
  
You went away  
A year ago today  
  
You ran away  
A year ago today

I could just picture Jo up there watching over me with Maggie. And for the first time that day, I smiled.

And up in the clouds, Jo smiled too.


End file.
